


A Very Personal Gift

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Silas gives Dominic a very personal, somewhat permanent gift.





	A Very Personal Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a Yuletide treat but it wasn't done in time. So, happy new year!
> 
> I'm like a broken record saying this, but thank you plalligator for the beta

The morning after their Christmas dinner, Silas woke easily and lay there, unusually warm and comfortable in Dom’s big bed. He lifted his eyes enough to note that Dom was next to him, propped up on pillows and reading a book in the early morning light. 

“Good morning,” Dom said, looking down at Silas with a smile.

“Good morning,” Silas said. Hell, what a state to wake up in, all tucked in to a gentleman’s bed. And after the night he’d had, seeing Harry, talking with him and his Julius.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Dom said quietly.

Silas shook his head as if to clear it. “Just can’t believe I’m here this morning, after a night like last night.” 

“Mm, You were in top form last night.” Dom smiled and rubbed absently at his wrists where he had faint bruises from where Silas had held him down. Silas wondered if his back was still raw from fucking on the wool rug.

“Not that,” Silas said, though it had been nice. “I get you every Wednesday. I meant the bath, the clothes, the wine. My Harry, with a fucking earing.” Silas huffed and shook his head. “What am I doing here?” he asked rhetorically. He didn’t add, _and why does it feel so normal?_

“Harry’s earing,” Dominic groaned and rolled his eyes. He chirped a passable imitation of Harry’s bubbly cheer, “Julius says sapphires bring out his eyes.”

Silas snorted. It was ridiculous and showy, and you had to laugh. But there was an undercurrent of longing underneath all of that. Harry and Julius, so carelessly happy together. He wanted that, feared he could never have it, feared the consequences and the risk if he did. “Damn fool thing to do if you asked me, the two of them flaunting it like that,” he said at length. 

“No one but those two could get away with it,” Dom agreed. “Julius has always been unassailable, and Harry is…”

“Harry,” Silas finished.

“Indeed.”

There was something in his voice. Silas sat up a little in bed and looked his Tory’s face. He _wanted_ , that was what it was. Something about this, he wanted it like he wanted to be put on his knees.

“What is it?” Silas asked. He moved up the bed to sit next to Dominic and ran his rough, calloused fingers down the side of his face, catching his ear-lobe between thumb and forefinger. “You want an earring of your own? A little bit of pretty so’s everyone can see you’ve got a fancy-man waiting at home for you?”

“No,” Dominic said. But he blushed, and he didn’t meet Silas’s eyes. Silas grinned wolfishly and let him go.

“Don’t worry. If I ever wanted to put something of mine on you, it wouldn’t be where anyone else would see it.”

~*~

The thought stayed with him, and he may have done something about it sooner but there was the arrest, the fire, and Lord Gabriel’s brother to deal with. It was nearly a year later, a late night in November, when Silas was finally ready to do something about it.

He laid out what he’d brought on a desk in Dom’s study. A clean needle, bought for the purpose. A length of bandage, in case it bled. Oil, for later. And a gold hoop. It was real gold; Richard paid good wages and Silas had few material needs even considering he was preparing to open his new bookshop in the coming new year. He’d been able to put some aside and bought this special, keeping it with him until the time felt right to give it to his Tory. In the middle of the ring, just opposite the wire that would slip through his flesh, the gold was flattened and embossed with a neat letter ‘S’. Silas ran his hand over the letter as he placed it next to the needle and thought of it winking on Dom’s chest, his initial there like a brand, a stamp of ownership on his body. 

There was a soft noise at the door and Dominic entered, loose and happy as he walked in the door.

“You’re back early,” Silas said. Dom had been out dining with someone or other from the board of Taxes.

“I made my excuses as soon as I could. I knew you’d be waiting,” Dom said. He looked around and noticed Silas’s display. “What’s this for?”

Silas ignored his question. “Take off your shirt.” 

Dominic looked at him questioningly but started to struggle out of his coat. It was too tight to easily remove without help; Silas leaned back against the desk and let him struggle. It didn’t help that Dom didn’t seem to be able to keep his eyes off the display on the desk. After his coat came his waistcoat and then finally his shirt, drawn over his head and left with the rest over the back of a nearby chair. It was warm in the study, with a fire burning high in the grate but Dom shivered anyway, his skin goosebumping under Silas’s eyes. Silas beckoned him closer.

“Kneel for me. Just here.” He pointed in front of him. Dominic did. He sat there, staring up at Silas and wet his lips. 

“I think you know what this is for,” Silas said, indicating his things on the table.

“For me, I assume. But you know I don’t want an earring.”

“And you know I don’t care what you want when you’re on your knees for me. But it’s not for your ear.” Silas took the hoop and held it out to Dom so he could see the S marked in the middle of it, then he held it up to Dom’s chest, over his left nipple. “Just here, I think.”

Dom shifted uncomfortably. Silas could see him thinking about it, weighing his choices, considering what to say. Silas grabbed him by the chin and forced Dom’s face up to meet his eyes.

“What do I say when you think too much?” he asked.

“Don’t.”

“So stop. I offer to give you something, you say ‘Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Anything you like, Sir.’”

“What if I don’t want it?”

“Then I’ll call you a liar, you Tory whore, and I’ll give it to you anyway. Now, I’ve just offered you a nice piece of glitter. Real gold an’ everything. What do you say?”

“I don’t — that is.” Dominic halted.

“Can’t even pretend you don’t want it, can you?” Silas asked. “I’ll say again - this here is for you. Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you,” Dom whispered.

“Louder. D’you not want it?”

“Yes! Yes I want it, thank you.” Dom’s voice was strained. When Silas glanced down, his breeches were tight over his ramrod cock. 

Silas smirked. “You’ll be tagged like a parcel. I know you’re mine, and you know you’re mine. But now there won’t be any mistaking should you wander.”

“If found, return care of Silas Mason?” Dominic quirked a smile up at Silas.

Silas couldn’t help it, he knelt down in front of Dominic and pulled him into a harsh, demanding kiss. Dominic whimpered against him, hands grabbing at Silas’s shoulders as Silas kept hold of his chin and took what he wanted. Silas pulled away briefly, just enough to murmur, “Hands behind your back, Tory.”

Dominic complied. Silas kissed him again, and brought his own hands to Dom’s chest, smoothing his rough-callused thumbs over the other man’s nipples, feeling them peak and harden under his care. He pinched, and Dom’s breath caught in his throat. Pinched again and didn’t let go this time, twisting and rubbing the flesh between his fingers while Dom made helpless noises into his mouth.

“Now hold still,” Silas told him. He took hold of Dom’s left nipple with finger and thumb and pulled away from Dom’s body, stretching the skin tight. Dom inhaled sharply and held his breath as Silas reached for the needle with his other hand. Dom let out a half-swallowed cry when the tip of the needle touched his skin. Silas held it there for a heartbeat, letting Dominic anticipate what was about to happen and giving him one last chance to pull away. Dom trembled under his hands but he held still, and on the next breath Silas pushed the needle through. 

Dom let out a choked-off cry, clenching his hands into fists where he still held them behind his back. Silas held him steady as he dabbed at the small beads of blood that welled up where he’d pulled out the needle, then quick as he could, he slipped the ring through. He let go of Dom’s nipple and held the bandage to it briefly. Dom pushed into his hand. His eyes were screwed shut; Silas couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or pain or his Tory’s own combination of both. He smoothed his free hand down Dom’s bare side and watched him lean into it.

“All done,” he said, his voice rough.

When Dom blinked his eyes open there were tears caught on his long dark lashes. He looked down at himself and licked his lips. Silas ran a thumb over his pierced nipple and watched him shudder. 

“Whose are you?” he asked.

It took Dom a moment to find his voice. “Yours,” he said quietly.

“Tell me again,” Silas demanded. “You ain’t ashamed of it, say what you are.”

“Yours,” Dominic said again. “All yours, Silas—”

Silas cut off anything further with a kiss. He bore Dom down to the rug, grabbed his wrists and held them stretched over his head with one hand. Dom flinched when Silas’s shirt brushed his chest between them, but his cock pulsed hot against Silas’s own.

“Keep them there,” Silas told him, with a shove to his wrists. He sat up, leaving Dom stretched out and on display underneath him. The ring glinted on his chest as it rose and fell with his breath. Silas took a moment to admire it, a warm red in the firelight against Dom’s chest. He reached for the oil on the table and warmed some between his palms, coating his fingers in it. Dom tried to follow his movements, straining his neck to look up. He was tense, but he stayed where he’d been put and kept his hands above his head. 

Silas was careful around the new piercing, keeping his fingers light, but Dom still cried out when he thumbed over it, coating it in oil. He pinched the other side hard, making Dom arch up, then let go and again brushed his slick fingers over the piercing. “You do look the part now,” Silas said. “Tory whore ready for a fucking. Oiled up on display, tagged so as anyone who has you knows who your real master is.” He looped a finger through the gold hoop, didn’t even mean to tug it, but the movement of it around his finger made Dom yell and arch higher, helplessly trying to relieve the pressure pulling on his flesh.

“Please!” Dom cried. “Please, enough.”

Silas wasn’t one to take pity on a man, but his own prick was threatening to pop the buttons off his trousers and Dom looked like he was in a fair similar state. Silas stripped him, shoes and stockings and breeches thrown in a pile to the side, then unbuttoned his own trousers and took his prick in hand, coating it in oil. He pulled Dom’s legs apart and settled himself, then pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. 

Dom liked it this way, even if Silas didn’t, the burn of being forced open unprepared. He panted as Silas pushed slowly inside him, legs trembling and still the ring on his chest flashing every time he moved. Silas rocked forward, pushing in that little bit more, trying not to spend as Dom clutched around him, hot and tight and slick from the oil. 

When Silas was finally seated fully inside he thrust hard, pushing Dom up the carpet and probably scraping his back raw on the thick wool. Silas didn’t care — he was happy to leave a mark and sure that Dom was appreciating the humiliating position he was in. His prick was certainly interested, flushed dark red and curved up to bounce against his belly. Silas stroked it, watched Dom squirm between his hand and his cock. He brushed Dom’s piercing again and felt Dom’s cock pulse in his hand as he touched his peaked, swollen nipple. 

That almost undid him, that feeling of holding Dom’s pleasure in his hand, the intensity of knowing how far Dom trusted him with it. His hand moved faster where it was wrapped around Dom’s cock, he held his hips steady and drove into him hard as he could, pushing Dom to the edge. He came with a drawn-out cry and Silas following him in the next heartbeat, spending within him. 

He pulled out, careful of Dom but heedless of whatever mess his seed made in the rug, and stretched out by Dom’s side. He reached out toward his piercing but let his hand hover, worried now that it might hurt too much for him to touch it. 

“It’s fine,” Dom told him, sensing his thoughts. 

Silas let his hand fall to Dom’s chest, his fingers just brushing the ring. 

“Looks nice,” he said. 

Dom smiled at him. “Thank you,” he said, and Silas knew he meant it.


End file.
